Her Pride & Joy!
by BruDia
Summary: Diana - Wonder Woman Summons Her Lover Bruce Wayne - To Fight For Themysciraian Lands To Prove Their Worth & Moreover Her Pride, LOVE, Everything She Has & Believes Bruce With, Which Leads Them To A Passionate Turmoil Of Events, Of Course Winning Ultimately!


Her Pride and Joy

The snow was falling gracefully along the rooftops of New York City I couldn't really feel the cold due to the massive amounts of my fur. I was watching from above as my teacher gracefully dealt with the criminal gang of bikers. Until I saw one attempt to flee, I sprang down on to the street and landed a solid punch to his gut and caught him by his shirt collar as he began to fell forward. Before he could even look up at me I whispered into his ear "I've been following you and your crew for about ten minutes longer than she has so believe me when I tell you that if you lie to me I'm slashing your throat and guts where as Wonder Woman's methods are a tad more sinister she will not only make you tell the truth about what you guys were hired for she will also get you to reveal the name of the boss you're working for. It's actually quite an impressive little trick, so you can tell me now and head to the hospital far from your bosses henchmen or you can be a hard ass and take your chances in prison. So Mr. Bad ass biker what's it going to be?" He told me what I wanted to know while also graciously giving me a jump drive and 5000 dollars in cash.

When Diana walked over she flashed me that wonderful smile of hers and said "Well Mr. Wayne the city has been cleansed of crime another gang has been removed off the streets and I'm on my way to bed have a good night." I smiled back and replied "It's only eleven o' clock are you sure you don't want to grab a bite to eat?" She gave me a sly smirk almost as if she knew what I was asking. "Sure I know a great place not too far from here." Before I could even offer to give her a lift the next thing I knew she had me in her arms and we were off. We landed on the balcony of her penthouse, she carried me inside and as she put me down she gave my butt a nice pat. "Now try not to shed on the carpet." I smiled at her comment while watching her head towards the kitchen. "I'll try, so tomorrow is the big day." When she turned around she was joyful and leering at me quite lustfully, "I know and judging by the time your three months of celibacy are just about over so how do you feel?" With lighting like speed I was on her, my claws were tangled in her hair her legs were wrapped around my thighs and she smiled as my nose and tongue were pressing against her neck. "Feels great I can't wait to be inside of you." She laughed and spoke in her very sexy native tongue. "What does that mean?"

Diana had her arms wrapped around my neck and whispered into my ear "It means I want you too. I want that beautiful monster inside me, pounding me until you've had your fill of me. I want you to make me surrender to your power. However I must free you from you're cage and set your other beast free."

When she got off the counter she took her lasso and wrapped it around my neck like a dog leash. "Now follow your mistress to her bedroom. At first I felt that this was pretty degrading then after awhile I realized that Diana was just that kinky. As we entered her bedroom she sat down on her large bed and pulled out the golden key I stood in front of her as if a lover has got smitten by their other half.

She pulled down the zipper of my jeans and with a tight pull my jeans fell down she smiled with delight at the large black appendage that filled out the entire cage. She looked at the clock and the moment it turned midnight she unlocked the cage and set my dick free. Diana smiled at my large limp dick she took it in her hand and began to remove the cock ring towards the base of my cock; she then took me by my hand and walked with me to the bathroom.

After she drew us a bath she smiled at my boyish looking face and kissed me,

"the water is nice and warm come on in."

I obeyed her command and slid right into the tub that was filled with bubbles. She sat on the edge of the tub and gave me a kiss on the lips. She then stripped out of her clothes and sat down in the tub with me. Diana began took the soap and began to scrub my body until I was covered then she asked me to stand before and she began to scrub the lower half of my body. "I missed not being able to see you naked but thankfully you have passed this test so now I will be able to gawk at you whenever I wish." She sat me back down and dunked my head under the water. I looked up at her from the water and she was smiling as she drew me back up. "So do all men have to go through these tests or is this new?" Diana held me in her embrace and said with a smile. "No throughout time there have been several men to have pledge themselves to aiding us and joining us but we Amazons are picky when choosing our male allies; Even more so when choosing our lovers. I don't truly remember how many men we have chosen but you are the fifth of this century to do so. Now no more talk of tomorrow just calm your mind and be in the moment with me."

" But you will be the only one i will go this far or have gone this far, the others can have them, you're mine!

We stepped out of the shower and went back to her bed room. I was on my way back to my bed but she pulled me back towards her bed, she pulled back the covers and patted the space left there for me. When I got in the bed she noticed my hard member and said in a seductive manner, "You may sleep with me however your dick may not touch me unless I command it." I held back a laugh and nodded showing her respect she gave me a good night kiss and turned off the bed lamp.

That night I had a dream. I was standing over the body of some man my foot on his chest with the girdle of Hippolyta in my hands. Then that turned into me being held as the hero of the Amazons. I woke up to feel the glow of the morning sun on my face also by the welcoming sight of Diana's hand on my crotch.

"Good morning my Amazon and how did you sleep last night?" "Pretty great I dreamed about you last night." She laughed and kissed me "I bet you did now get up and let's get ready to go today is your big day." We flew off for Themyscira and landed by the early afternoon. We were greeted by her mother the Queen and several of her guards. "Diana,Bruce welcome I hope the journey wasn't too long." "Not at all mother Bruce makes for excellent company." We arrived at the palace and Diana showed me to my quarters. "So this is where you'll be sleeping for this evening. I had the women at the armory make something for you." She moved towards the chair that sat next to my closet and showed me a full set of armor, Along with my own set of swords. I looked at both of them and then back at Diana. "Thanks look if I for whatever reason don't survive my test tomorrow I want you to know that I'm…" She put her lips on mine and said in a sweet voice "Not another word you will pass your test and you shall be victorious. You will come home to your new life and I will baptize you in the holy waters, there you shall be reborn and I shall call you my eternal lover." I did my best not to blush. "Yeah but how do you know I'll survive?" She kissed me again and gave a naughty smile "Because you're a man who has been blue balled for three months and if the promise of victory isn't enough to give you confidence then maybe the orgy tomorrow night will. Sleep tight baby and just think of nothing but victory and me." I smiled as she closed the door.

The next morning I woke up early and went down to the arena I didn't need to convince myself that this would be the smart decision because I already knew it was the right one. I bowed my head and prayed "Holy Aphrodite or the wise one Athena whichever one of you want to take this on I'm asking for two things one let me win this challenge today Let me make Diana proud I really do love her. And I know in both my head and heart that I'm doing this because it is morally right. So please let me do what I do for love and the betterment of others. I would also love not to die, amen." I headed back up to my room and bathed then I got ready for the ceremony. I stood underneath the center of the arena and looked at all the Amazons that were there I then noticed just beneath the balcony where Diana her mother and her sister Donna sat I saw my friends from the Justice League most smiling.

As I studied the face of everyone in the crowd my attention was drawn back when Hippolyta began speaking. "Sisters daughters and honored guests Today is a special day; a day when we welcome one who wishes to join us and our cause.

For today we have a man who wishes to fight alongside us, a man who wants to join our ranks. Now he has done so before but he has done it under the title of outsider. Today will change that title for if he survives his final test we will call him brother and lover of our princess." The crowd cheered at her final words and I began to walk into the warm light of the sun. "Brother Bruce I understand that you have crafted your own challenge?" I nodded and explained.

"Yes my Queen, You see I wish to return something that was stolen from you long ago. As you recall one of Hercules's labors was to steal your girdle he also took something else that sadly I don't have the power to give back. But I want to try to do something no one else has done; I want to take your girdle back." There was a hush that came over the crowd I couldn't see the look on Diana's face but I'm willing to bet she was fairly shocked. The Queen had the look of almost profound gratitude. "I'm not planning on going over to his home and stealing it I'm not a coward like him, I want to challenge him in combat for it if it pleases you." Hippolyta stood from her chair and spoke "A bold task, and while I respect your actions I have to put this out there what if you fail?" "Then I'll die on a beach surrounded by hundreds of beautiful women sounds like the dream of every straight man alive." There was a roar of laughter from the crowd until the Queen broke it up. "This is no laughing matter Bruce a lot is at stake here."

Before she could finish her thought Athena and Aphrodite came down from the skies and landed beside me. "I wouldn't question the boy on this matter any further Hippolyta his mind is made up. While I do think it's a tad insane the boy has my full support." The crowd was shocked that not one but two goddesses came down. And they all bowed. "If I may this mortal is making a sacrifice to all of you and I understand that the title of Amazon must be earned by men but I can't believe that none of you have faith in him. I've bore personal witness to the things he has done to protect just one of you imagine what he may do for the respect of all of you." Suddenly the ground shook and down in the arena stood the Lion of Olympus the mighty Hercules. If you women are done talking I believe I have a death wish to grant."

Without a word Hercules punched me that I was knocked back into the wall; I looked back at him and as he charged I braced myself as he struck my ribs. "Come on Boy I came here for a fight." I felt his hands on my neck and then his knee met my face. For a moment I found myself flying through the air and then my body kissed the ground. "Come on what is this I thought you wanted to fight?" "Just keep fighting you loud mouth let all that shit out." Suddenly I felt the stings of several combos and I soon hit the ground. The blood dripped from my nose and mouth the armor was starting to crack and I figured that maybe it was time to drop the rope a dope strategy and just start fighting back. But I needed him at his absolute slowest so I figured a few more punches and that would end his assault on me. After being on the receiving end of several brutal kicks to the ribs I managed to stand up and just block one of his punches to my face. The Demigod looked at me in surprise as I landed my first punch right in the center of his face.

"Now you showed me what you can do let me show you what I can do." Using all of the modern and ancient forms of combat I was starting to seriously cause damage to Hercules, Not wanting to be bested by a mortal he punched me right in my groin the crowd booed and shouted foul. The ground beneath us was sprinkled with blood and my face was starting to look like a cross between freshly beaten meat and a Jackson Polack painting. I made an attempt to stand and strike but as I went to swing at him he caught my arm and before I temporarily blacked out heard my arm snap and my shoulder get dislocated.

I hit the ground hard and he stood over me looking to rip my arm off completely. He knelt down his knee in my spine and mouth to my ear "I want you to know something that when I'm done with you I'm going to come back with some of my friends and we'll turn this place into our island brothel I'll make sure your beloved is one of the many main attraction's if I don't decide to just keep her as my personal concubine. Now as for her mother I think the old hag would be great. Give Ares some much needed female companionship. The best part about all of this is that you and your spandex wearing friends will all be dead and it will be your entire fault."

As I heard him laugh something inside me snapped I slammed the back of my head into his face making him lose grip of my arm and fall backwards on to the ground. I stood up snapping my arm back in place and relocating my shoulder; I fell down on top of him and let rage do the rest. By the time I was done his face looked worst than mine my fists were covered in his blood I smiled and said "You know what your problem is Hercules? You talk too much." I took the girdle from his waist began to walk away but I just had one more thing to tell him. "Oh yeah you even think about coming back here and I'll gut your ass you get me?" The legend nodded and quickly left the island.

I squinted through busted eyes and watched as Diana her mom and the Goddesses came down to greet me. I bowed before them my legs feeling like Jell-o. I rose up the girdle for the Queen to receive and to my surprise she began to cry. She stood me up and hugged me she looked at me and said "Thank you." As Hippolyta regained her composure she spoke boldly to the crowd. "Sisters say hello to your new brother!" As the crowd roared with joy and approval, I fell down into Diana's arms. Since the battle was in the morning I was given most of the afternoon to heal which consisted of Athena applying bandages and soothing oils along with her pep talk. "That was very brave of you to do what you did." I looked down at her and smiled. "Do you mean that as a complement or an insult with you Gods it's so hard to tell?" She chuckled "And there's that wonderful humor Diana tells me about. I mean it as both; I'm willing to bet that you didn't have that much of a plan when Fighting Hercules did you?" I looked at her and gave half a smirk. "Yes and no, my plan was that at some point he would get clumsy and reckless believing that his strength alone would help him win. And in a way the plan worked what I didn't count for was that he would not need to rest." She applied the final bandage to my ribs and looked at me as if I just gave some of the weakest battle logic ever. "Faulty strategy but admirable I'm going to give you some advice next time never underestimate your own power. Hercules didn't hold back because he was afraid of you and in truth he and Ares truly are. You have the power to influence millions if only you believed in yourself."

I was dressed in my toga with a wreath of gold leaves around my head and I was escorted down to the temple where the others were waiting. Diana was sitting on the throne next to her mom while Aphrodite sat next to the queen on the left. "Sisters we have witnessed our dear brother has been baptized by combat he was stripped of all the things that he once identified with now he seeks to join us what say you?" The women shouted at the top of their lungs "Yes we accept him. He's one of us." The Queen smiled and said "My son your sisters accept you I accept you. Now all that is left is for the Gods to accept you Athena and Aphrodite both nodded. I walked into the large pool where the priestess of Aphrodite was waiting she took me by the back and dunked me. I let all the power, love and joy in the pool and in that room seep into my skin and fill me to the bone, when I came back up for air I felt reborn the crowd cheered and as I went to exit the pool Diana was waiting I took her hand and said with water dripping down my face "Well I'm an Amazon." She pulled me in to her embrace and gave me a deep kiss "Yes you are an Amazon but you're still my lover."

Diana and I tried to escape the feast but her mother and her friends sort of pushed us towards the dining hall. Through all the revelry Diana and I just looked at each other we sat next to each other and while we ate we really just wanted to feast off of each other. Diana looked at me with sultry eyes she put her hand on top of my toga and whispered into my ear "Come with me." She got up from the table and excused us, she grabbed my hand and we left. Diana guided us back into her bedroom and said with a smile "You were very brave today." "Thanks I wasn't sure if I would even survive." As I finished speaking she kissed me passionately and threw me down on her bed, she was kissing me as if she was possessed. "I want you so bad right now." She kept kissing me as she tore off my toga, "I feel the same way." I reached up to caress her face but she knocked my hand away. "No I want to be in control tonight." I gave a nod and let her continue to ravish me, as her hands ran up and down my chest her face was buried deep into my crotch. "Sweet Aphrodite I've missed your dick so much." I'm not sure if what I did was natural or by accident but I Took her wrists and pulled her up to meet her face, "I want you Diana." She smiled and began to straddle my waist.

Diana took my cock with ease as her nails dug into my chest she let out a sigh of much needed relief, my hands were on her hips as she began to slowly rock herself back and forth on my cock. "Oh Yes this is what I've been missing, that huge beautiful cock." She began to move faster and faster as she began to hold on to me for support, soon we were nose to nose with each other as we kissed every few seconds she moaned into my ear "I want you to play with my breasts okay honey?" I nodded and began to squeeze, play and suck on her breasts. They were large round and soft, when I began to suck on her nipples she let out a pleasurable scream along with a heartwarming laugh. "Ah yes that's it my love, let me fill you with new strength and fresh power let's have our essence merge and become one." As I pumped my dick inside of her I felt a rush of warm liquid splash into my mouth, my immediate reaction was shock and when I moved from Diana's breast I looked up at her as if to ask did that really just happen. She nodded with a warm smile as she pulled me to her bosom again, her moans and cries of joy filling my ear and the room. "That's it my love, suck my breasts let me heal you as you have healed me. I want all of your seed inside of me." I fought the urge to come throughout the night but as I continued to pleasure her I found that the tightness in my balls was becoming unbearable. She put her hand on my cheek and spoke in a sweet tone "It's alright baby I'm just about to come myself we can come together ok?" I nodded and soon enough we climaxed together, with Diana falling on top of me with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked she shook her head seeming very happy with me just being in the bed with her. "So what usually happens after the trial and the feast?" Diana stroked my cheek lovingly "Well normally there would be one massive island filled celebration ,but now we could have our first orgy that of course only if you keep coming inside me and impregnate me in front of everyone! But seeing how much of a beating you took today I convinced my mother that one would be enough for you."

I chuckled and rolled on top of her, placing my dick right at the entrance of her pussy. "So I guess you and I are going all twelve rounds?" I asked looking down at her; she locked her legs around my waist and said with sultry purr "Honey I plan to keep you up all night long."

\--


End file.
